More Trouble in the House
by Shadowgate
Summary: Sequel to Trouble in the House


MORE TROUBLE IN THE HOUSE

BY SHADOWGATE

AUTHOR'S NOTES

I DON'T OWN FOSTERS OR THE GOOD SON.

MAC IS NINE YEARS OLD BECAUSE MY FICTIONS TAKE PLACE IN THE NEAR FUTURE. MADAME FOSTER AND HERRIMAN HAVE PASSED ON AND FRANKIE IS RUNNING THE HOUSE. IT'S VERY STRESSFUL FOR FRANKIE TO SAY THE LEAST.

IF YOU'VE NOT READ TROUBLE IN THE HOUSE GO BACK AND READ THAT FIRST.

SOME HAVE ASKED ME IF MAC'S DAD DIED. NOBODY KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED TO MAC'S DAD.

THIS STORY WILL BE EVEN MORE INSANE THAN ANY PREVIOUS FOSTER'S FAN FIC I'VE WRITTEN BEFORE.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Mac rushed into Foster's very stressed out.

"Whoa Mac is Terrance after you?" Bloo asked

Mac said "no" and that he had to read a really rough book.

Bloo looked at the book and exclaimed out loud "Oh the Good Son that's incredible!"

Mac agreed but wasn't as excited as Bloo.

Mac went on to say it was hard for him because it dealt with the death of a parent and because the book was rather mature for his age he wanted to get Frankie's help on it. Bloo jumped in and said he would help his friend to get the book read and the report done by golly.

"Now Mac sit down on the steps right here" ordered Bloo.

"Now for page one" the blob rambled.

Bloo took notice of the obvious and said "Oh Mac there are lots of pages in this book. Wow Mac this is a lot of reading."

Bloo continued to say "oh wow over 100 pages" when Mac finally yelled "PLEASE GET THE FUCK ON WITH IT!"

Bloo started reading and Mac got his binder out to take notes but then Cheese came through the door.

Cheese immediately yelled "I fucked a buffalo."

Bloo got upset and Frankie came out to see what the commotion was.

Frankie said "Cheese you need to go home now because it appears Bloo and Mac are doing homework."

Cheese just said "okay" and he went out the door.

Frankie looked at the book Mac and Bloo were reading and was shocked.

"Mac this book is awfully mature for your age why are you reading it?" Frankie had to ask out of concern.

Mac explained it was for a book report.

"Well I'll let you get back to work then" said Frankie and she went back to her office.

Bloo got Mac back on track and said "now for page one."

But as luck would have it before Bloo could get going on the book Cheese came through the window and he walked over to Bloo and Mac to see what they were doing. They didn't mind until Cheese got on top of Mac's head.

Bloo yelled "GET OFF MAC'S HEAD YOU STUPID YELLOW BASTARD!"

Cheese jumped off Mac's head and Mac was just so annoyed he had a repulsed look on his face. Bloo got back to reading for about five minutes but then everything fell apart.

CHEESE CAME INTO THE FOYER AND STARTED SINGING A SONG SIMILAR TO "WHO WEARS SHORT SHORTS" BUT IT WASN'T A PRETTY SONG.

IT WENT AS FOLLOWS.

**WHO EATS DOG SHIT?**

**I EAT DOG SHIT!**

**WHO EATS DOG SHIT?**

**I EAT DOG SHIT!**

**WHO EATS DOG SHIT?**

**I EAT DOG SHIT!**

**WHO EATS DOG SHIT?**

**I EAT DOG SHIT!**

**WHO EATS DOG SHIT?**

**I EAT DOG SHIT!**

**WHO EATS DOG SHIT?**

**I EAT DOG SHIT!**

**WHO EATS DOG SHIT?**

**I EAT DOG SHIT!**

**WHO EATS DOG SHIT?**

**I EAT DOG SHIT!**

Bloo got mad and yelled "let's get that yellow son of a bitch!"

MAC AND BLOO CHASED CHEESE ACROSS THE FOYER AND THROUGH THE DINING ROOM THEN UP THE STAIRS AND THROUGH THE LAUNDRY MAT.

Frankie yelled at all three to stop. She threw Cheese out immediately then escorted Mac and Bloo down the stairs.

"Now I want the two of you to sit and stay calm got it?" asked Frankie.

Mac said "sure Frankie" but Bloo gave her a dirty look.

Frankie went to play videogames because she needed a break from everything and Bloo started reading to Mac.

Bloo asked Mac a question from the book.

Question 1

What happened to Mark that was so tragic?

Mac broke down and cried.

Bloo got discouraged.

"Mac it is going to be okay" Bloo said.

"This book is so Goddamn hard" Mac replied.

All of the sudden a loud explosion was heard.

"What the fuck" Mac exclaimed!

Well it turns out there was an electrical shortage and the Wii blew up in Frankie's face leaving her covered in black.

"MOTHERFUCKER" Frankie yelled

Bloo yelled "OH NO THE WII HAS BEEN DESTROYED" and he started crying.

Frankie got agitated and said "shit Bloo I nearly got my head blown off."

After Wilt got a fire extinguisher and they had to shut off the power for an hour things were back under control. Well for a short time they were under control.

"Alright Mac this book you're reading looks pretty damn mature for your age and I know that you're having trouble with this due to the content and the way you can emotionally relate to it so I'm going to take you into my office and read this thoroughly with you" Frankie informed.

Mac and Frankie spent three hours reading The Good Son and when Mac came out of the office his eyes were red as blood.

Frankie however was irritated to see Bloo was crying just as much and for a reason certainly of lesser value in Frankie's eyes.

"Bloo I need to talk with you" stated Frankie.

Bloo replied "you broke the Wii."

Frankie again said "I need to talk with you about Mac and the book he had to read today."

Bloo again replied "you broke the Wii."

Frankie once again tried to get through to Bloo. She said "Bloo there's an urgent matter."

Bloo shot back "you broke the Wii. Ahh ha whaa whaa"

"GODDAMN IT YOU'RE A FUCKING SELF CENTERED BLOB" Frankie yelled.

Mac came out of Frankie's office where he'd spent the last three hours. His book report was finished and so was his level of energy.

"Wow Mac you look upset and exhausted."

"Thanks Bloo for noticing."

"Frankie I think Mac needs to see a therapist."

MAC GOT REALLY PISSED OFF AND SCREAMED "YOU'RE GOING TO NEED PHYSICAL THERAPY WHEN I FUCKING GET THROUGH WITH YOU!"

Mac began chasing Bloo.

"OH NO" yelled Bloo as he ran in shock that his creator was now actually trying to harm him.

After five minutes Frankie was able to stop them both and she yelled "Mac you calm your fucking ass down and reaffirm your love and loyalty to Bloo."

Mac definitely had to take time to calm down. But as soon as he did he hugged Bloo and right after that Cheese came back in the house.

"So much for things calming down look who came back." Bloo stated.

Cheese sang "I dream of Genie with the big stinky butt."

Frankie just looked annoyed.

"I have rabies" Cheese yelled.

Frankie did her best to ignore it because her focus was on the pain Mac was going through.

"I need a psychiatrist" Cheese yelled.

"No shit" Bloo replied.

Right after that Cheese screamed "I shoved Frankie's dildo up my ass."

FRANKIE SCREAMED VERY LOUD FOR FIVE MINUTES AFTER THAT BECAUSE THIS WAS THE ROUGHEST DAY OF HER LIFE AND SHE STARTED SHAKING VIOLENTLY.

"CHEESE I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU WITH MY BARE FUCKING HANDS GODDAMN IT!" YELLED THE ANGRY HEAD OF FOSTER'S HOME

SHE TOOK OFF AFTER CHEESE WITH RAGE IN HER EYES AND CHEESE RAN FASTER THAN HE'D EVER RUN BEFORE WHILE CRYING BECAUSE HIS LIFE WAS AT STAKE SINCE FRANKIE WAS NOW CRIMINALLY INSANE.

Frankie screamed "shit, fuck, Goddamn I'm going to fucking murder you."

After Frankie ran after Cheese for a total of five minutes Wilt grabbed her and held her up in the air for 20 minutes just so she could calm down.

Frankie was let down and she looked back on helping Mac with his report and she shared the experience with Wilt.

FLASHBACK TO WHEN FRANKIE AND MAC FINISHED THE BOOK.

Frankie held Mac and stated "this book was an adult book and I know it wasn't easy for you."

Mac replied "Well Frankie I'm so happy you could be with me and get me through it."

Frankie put Mac down. She was still in shock that his teacher assigned that book.

OR DID SHE?

Mac soon made a confession that took the shock to a whole new level.

"Well I actually checked it out from the public library. It fit the criteria for the book report. The book had to be at least 100 pages and had to have drama."

Frankie was shocked but said "well did you know it would upset you? I mean what led you to choose this specific book then?"

Mac said he heard the movie was controversial and that it didn't upset him entirely.

Frankie became confused and asked "well you were pretty upset."

Mac commented "well not all of it upsets me. I picture my mom holding my hand and Terrance's hand as we hang over the ocean and she can only have one of us. Then she drops Terrance into the ocean."

MAC SHOWS A VERY DISTURBING LOOK ON HIS FACE AND FRANKIE YELLS MAC AND SMACKS HIM.

"Oh Mac I'm sorry" she says

BACK TO PRESENT TIME WITH WILT

Wilt states "wow you hit Mac!"

Frankie explained that afterwards she apologized and held him in her arms again.

Frankie also explained that today Cheese made her so mad she wanted to pick up a metal pipe and smash other metal pipes and she'd never been that mad in her life.

"Well Cheese is still running wild through the house." Wilt said

"I want to fuck an aardvark."

Mac and Bloo are chasing Cheese.

"I pissed on the president's head."

"Get him Bloo" exclaimed Mac

BLOO AND MAC TACKLE CHEESE AND DRAG HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE.

Frankie says "thank you both for getting Cheese out of the house and I'm sure now I can get my temper under control."

One minute later Duchess came out screaming.

"There is no hot water at this time and I demand you call a plumber."

Frankie responds "Oh that's right they're working on the water right now they left a notice that they'd be in the area."

Duchess became angry and told Frankie she should get her shit together and tell the plumbers to hurry up.

Frankie was pissed and she said "listen bitch I run this place and I don't have to take shit from you."

Duchess shot back "you are a fucking loser and you can't get a date when you have time off from running this fucking shit hole."

Frankie responded "bullshit I can get a date it's you who can't because you're ugly ghetto trash."

Duchess said "I'm not ghetto trash and you are just as brain dead as a fucking whore with aids."

Frankie became furious and said "bitch I could kick your ass any day Goddamn it!"

Duchess screamed "bring it on you stupid white trash bitch."

WILT HAD TO KEEP THEM FROM FIGHTING. AFTER 15 MINUTES DUCHESS WALKED OUT OF THE FOYER AND WENT TO HER ROOM AND FRANKIE HAD TO GO CALM DOWN WITH A BOTTLE OF WINE.

WHEN MAC GOT HOME THAT NIGHT HE REALIZED TODAY WAS THE LONGEST AND HARDEST DAY OF HIS LIFE.

He said out loud "sometimes there's too much fucking trouble in that house" then crashed on to his bed and went right to sleep.

THE END


End file.
